<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those days when she wants to strangle and kiss Luke at the same time by athenasmind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494194">Those days when she wants to strangle and kiss Luke at the same time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmind/pseuds/athenasmind'>athenasmind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cute Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Mood Swings, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), wholesome babies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenasmind/pseuds/athenasmind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie's in a mood and craving affection and our favorite, lovable, sleeves - hating ghost boy doesn't realise what's wrong until he does and makes it better.</p><p>Or just Luke being a little bit of a himbo and annoying Julie but she still loves him. I mean have you looked at him? And also, there's a lot of fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those days when she wants to strangle and kiss Luke at the same time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, here I am again, feeding my obssession with this show by writing fanfiction. And it's still not renewed. I vote to storm the Netflix building or whatever and beat them up, though that is hard to manage by living halfway across the world. Anyways, this one's brighter and fluffier, wholesome really. I hope u like it 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was he like this? She just wanted to do a cute tiktok couple trend with him and cuddle but he was so immersed in his guitar she thought he was in love with it instead. Julie sighed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Lukee!", she whined loudly, a pout on her face, literally sulking, because sometimes she just wanted attention okay? And she was on her period, and hungry and she needed affection and hugs. Luke was always willing to cuddle and touch, as that was his love language, but now it was music time apparently, which she never minded of course, she just wasn't in the mood right now.</p><p>He looked up, confused at the sight of her pouty and distressed face, her voice shaking him out of his stupor and finally looking away from his beloved instrument and songbook. </p><p>Mouth curving into his signature smirk and with amusement on his gorgeous face, Luke drawled, " 'Sup Molina? Miss me even though I'm right beside you? And Alex says that I am the needy one! As if."</p><p>With annoyance sparking up in her stomach and emotions being a mess, Julie shot him a hot glare crossing her arms and turning her head to the other side, not wanting to look at him. Fine, he wanted to tease her? Okay, she could work with that, but that meant silent treatment and no attention. Let's see how he's going to handle that, being the clingiest being in the universe. </p><p>Luke's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. What was it with her today? He finally put his guitar and songbook away (carefully like it was the most precious thing in this world, which, for Luke, it was, the second precious that is) with a frown on his face. Moving closer to her on the couch and putting his head on her shoulder nudging her neck softly with his nose, Luke pouted, "Jules? Julie? Come on Molina I was just messing with you a little bit. You know I miss you all the time."</p><p>Still irritated and annoyed, Julie wouldn't budge. I mean yes, he was joking, and it wasn't his fault she was on her period with hormones going crazy and moods swinging but whenever he was in a mood, or grumpy, she would accept him in her arms immediately, even while studying (the power of this man, honestly). She just couldn't say no sometimes and knew he just needed her to brighten him up. </p><p>Still not speaking a word, she tried not to react to his closeness and the softness of his face and lips, brushing slightly against her skin as he spoke (ughhh why was her neck so sensitive? It wasn't fair considering she was supposed to be mad at him but, alas, her stomach started it's usual swooping as it always did when Luke touched her, not caring for her momental annoyance with him). Now annoyed at herself and her stupid body betraying her, Julie just said, "It's fine." , still not acknowledging him as she studied her nails.</p><p>Luke's adorable face turned even more sad and confused, slightly frustrated and pout becoming permanent as it seemed. Affection and kisses always worked with Julie, especially when she was a little bit mad at him, so what was the matter now? He didn't think her mood had anything to do with her mom, 'cause he knew what that was like and this was very different. Things were fine with her family and the boys this morning, and she would have definitely mentioned if something was the matter with Flynn. School was going great, he thought, stressfull, but he was there to push her forward and give her his famous pep talks even at the cost of his time with her. And the situation with Carrie was getting better so that wasn't it either.</p><p>Wrecking his head and thinking about every little thing that could bother her, it clicked. Groaning internally he cursed himself for his stupidity. It was that time of the month and he knew just what she needed. Seeing that she still wasn't reacting to his presence and touches, amusing herself with her phone, he moved away and poofed out. </p><p>Julie instantly knew that he was gone, feeling the loss of his body pressed against hers and grew confused. Where was he off to? Usually he wouldn't leave her side when she was annoyed with him, pestering her and hugging tightly until she caved and returned the affection with a laugh. </p><p>She didn't have to wonder for too long as he appeared a moment later, hands full with her favorite pillow, blanket, one of his rare long-sleeved hoodies, a heating pad for her stomach and of course never leaving out chocolate. A broad smile grew across her face and lightened it up, mood instantly improving.</p><p>At the sight of her smile, Luke shot her his own grin, making little lines around his mouth which she wanted to kiss badly. Of course he got it. They were dating for a couple of months and he recognised the problem fairly quickly, it seemed. Julie felt warm inside, her chest filling up with a huge amount of love and care for this boy who knew what was wrong even without her saying it.</p><p>Smile never leaving her face, brightening it up and making her resemble a star, as Luke thought, she put away her phone and made grabby hands at him, beckoning him over. Feet instantly moving, he sat by her and they made themselves comfortable.</p><p>After finally getting settled, with Luke laying on the couch horizontaly, apologizing softly for his earlier unintentional ignorance and Julie literally sprawled on top of him (there wasn't any space, okay?) wearing his hoodie and eating a bar of her favorite chocolate, blanket covering them both, her hair smelling of apples and some cream she always put on it, her scent enveloping him and leaving him dazed as he tugged on her curls, Julie finally whispered, "Thank you. ", and buried her head in his chest. </p><p>Pulling her even closer to him and pressing his face in her glorious and wild hair (one of his favorite things about her) he breathed her in, feeling so grateful at whatever deity blessed him with her, with Julie, who became so important to him so fast, whose voice left him breathless and shocked every time she sang, who made him feel things he had never felt before, not even while he was alive. Calm and satisfied that she was happy and in a good mood again, giving him attention (he was an attention whore, what can I say?), Luke kissed the top of her head and smiled, "Of course Jules. Always. Now what was that thing you wanted to make earlier? You know, the tik-tak thing or whatever it is?" </p><p>Giggling at his confusion and sweetness and at the fact that he was like a grandpa in the social media department, being even worse than her dad, she nestled closer into the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder, kissing it lightly and sighed happily, feeling much much better and forgetting her previous annoyance with him. "We can do it later, it's like this couple trend, you'll see. Now just cuddle me and let me eat this amazing chocolate." , Julie responded, getting on spotify and pressing on the playlist titled serotonin boost.</p><p>Smiling at the song playing softly in the background and at the fact that she loved food as much as he did, especially sweets (they both couldn't live without chocolate) and patting her back slowly, Luke hugged her even tighter and Julie's smile never went away. </p><p>(That is until later when she was trying to show him the trend where you do the dance to the Jessie J song but he was just not getting it, and it wasn't even hard. But that mild irritation turned into full blown laughter when Alex and Reg poofed in the studio and caught Luke trying to perfect some of his moves for the WAP dance out of all things, (the blurred version, but the boys did get what it was about and teased Julie for listening to such songs, while she blushed, rolling her eyes and just said "it's tiktok, you see and hear A LOT of things here, and btw the song does go hard" ) and they both joined in, after they managed to control their laughter, making her laugh even harder, chest wanting to burst from content, becoming really thankful that they could somehow be seen on camera now.)</p><p>(The video she caught of them rehearsing the moves and shaking their butts with her laughing in the background actually blew up and the boys became tiktok famous. (With Reggie being the favorite in the comments). Yeah, she really loved her gost himbos.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And again sorry for any kinds of mistakes and yeah, I think the boys would love tiktok esp Alex. Hope you enjoyed this mess and thanks for reading!!! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>